Survivor Roblox: Greece
|previousseason = Survivor Roblox: Suriname|season = 6|returnees = |nextseason = Survivor Roblox: Fans vs Favorites|filminglocation = |location = |survivors = 12|runnerup = Elsa122106 ProfessorFirebird|previous = Survivor Roblox: Suriname|next = Survivor Roblox: Fans vs Favorites}}Survivor Roblox: Greece is the sixth season of Survivor Short-Terms After remaining with her tribe, xXxXxFantasiaxXxXx's loyalty to her fellow tribe mates and other players won her the game against Elsa122106 and ProfessorFirebird in a 3-1-1 vote. Fantasia was extremely close to winning the first ever Perfect Game' '''title as she received 0 votes against her. Development Right after Suriname was over and the winner was revealed, Cosmicana announced another season being Survivor Greece. The only hint given about the season was idols in Merge Tribe only and two tribes. All leading up to a very interesting next coming season after this one. Twists * '''Tribe Shuffle:' On Day 11, Gods and Titans were shuffled and randomly distributed into the new Gods and Titans tribes. Troll and Sword switched tribes, Troll was then voted out right after as an easy vote. * Final Three: '''The final three will face the jury of five to decide who wins. * '''God of Idols: On Day 18, whoever found the 'God of Idols' would have all of their votes nullified in the Tribal Council and would have the power to cast those votes to someone else. Elsa used the idol on Day 22, this removed 3 votes from her and were given to Summer (Due to Elsa's choice) which resulted in her being voted out. * Zeus' Wrath: On Day 18, the 2nd place finisher of the Immunity challenge would receive the right to steal someone's vote at tribal and cast it themselves. Cool received Zeus' Wrath and chose to remove sword's vote and cast it to Fire. Unfortunately, Cool was still voted out due to him still having 3 more votes. * 'Poseidon's Steal: '''On Days 5-17, the 1st place tribe would kidnap someone from the 2nd place tribe and take them back to camp with them until the losing tribe's tribal was finished. This could either be an advantage because they missed their Tribal Council and could bond with another tribe, or a disadvantage because they were away from their camp. On the first kidnapping, Titans chose to kidnap Bill which resulted in himself being safe from the tribal council. On the second kidnapping, Gods chose to kidnap Summer which resulted in herself being safe from the tribal council. * '''No Returnees: '''This season no previous contestants would be able to enter the season due to Season 7 being a special ''all stars season. Castaways Trivia *This is the first ever season to feature 0 returnees, excluding the first season. *This is the first season to have an even amount of contestants in the merge tribe, which 4 from each. *This is the first ever season to have twists related to the theme of the season, as it was filmed in Greece there were Greek Mythological twists like 'Zeus' Wrath' and 'Poseidon's Steal' *This season is the debut of the Kidnap Twist. *The God of Idols is the most powerful idol ever. *This is the second season in a row to have all the contestants who found an Immunity Idol to be all females.(Fantasia and Elsa) **Ironically, Fantasia and Elsa both made the Final Tribal Council. Category:Seasons Category:Final 3 Finale Category:Female Winner Category:Survivor Roblox: Greece Category:Seasons in Europe